1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for tattooing or applying permanent makeup to a patient or customer (used interchangeably through the application). More particularly, the invention relates to a tattooing device and a method of using the device which is equipped with multiple user-selectable compartments filled with fluids for tattooing, a fluid dispenser, an assembly of fluid pathways, a tattooing needle and an adjustable tip.
2. Description of Related Art
The practice of tattooing or applying permanent make-up requires the use of a sharp needle or cluster of needles to input ink into the skin of a patient. Usually, the needle is dipped into an ink reservoir throughout the tattooing process to supply pigment to the needle. The needle repeatedly punctures the patient's skin through a reciprocating motion. The tattooing device is a unit that houses the needle and includes a mechanism for reciprocating the needle. The practice of repeatedly dipping the needle into an ink reservoir is inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, the process undermines the sterility of the pigment because dust, bodily fluids from other patients, or other harmful substances may enter the open reservoir of ink. It also undermines the tattoo artist's ability to get into an artistic flow because he or she must continually stop to dip the needle. Similarly, because many tattoos involve multiple colors, a tattoo artist must clean or change needles and fill a new reservoir when he or she wishes to use a different color.
Maintaining a high standard of hygienic handling in the tattooing industry is essential to avoiding the transmission of highly infectious diseases, such as HIV and hepatitis, from one patient to another. The tattooing procedure may draw blood, blood serum, or other bodily fluids. The parts of a tattooing device that directly contact a customer are likely to be contaminated by the patient's bodily fluids. The parts in direct contact with a patient must therefore be sterile prior to treatment. Typically, the parts of a tattooing device that directly contact a patient, such as needles, are disposed of after use on a patient. The parts that are reused must be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized after each use. This requires substantial time, energy and money. It also requires extreme care by tattoo artists to ensure that the process is completed correctly and thoroughly.
Some tattoo devices attempt to solve the foregoing problems by providing an ink reservoir integrated with the device. Others couple a source of tattooing ink to the tattoo needle and attempt to maintain a constant and controllable amount of ink to the needle. To overcome hygienic problems, some devices divide the parts into modules. One module may consist of parts that may be exposed to potentially infectious substances and another consists of parts that do not come into contact with infectious substances. The former module is disposed after each use and replaced.
In order to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,582 describes a needle cartridge with a reservoir filled with pigment that discharges ink to the tattooing needle assembly through a ball valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,339 describes a source of tattooing ink coupled to the tattoo needle unit in order to constantly and controllably provide ink during the tattooing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,530 describes a more hygienic tattooing device with a disposable module and an optional ink module attached to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,688 describes a plurality of reservoirs containing a therapeutic or cosmetic substance. A delivery device may be selectively coupled to a reservoir, and delivery of the substance may be achieved by a pressurization source.
WO 2009091596 describes a writing pen with a writing tip for dispensing a user selectable variable color ink from an internal mixing chamber.
U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0271897 describes an injection apparatus with a built-in pigment reservoir that controllably releases pigment to the needle via a control valve.
U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0236169 describes a device with multiple compartments for delivery of different colorants and/or combinations of colorants. Each compartment of the invention may be coupled to the applicator by means of a control valve to allow a user to switch and combine colorants.
WO 2014086342 describes a tattooing device with an ink reservoir comprising a plurality of different color compartments routed by individual color lines to the needle.
Some of the above mentioned devices are constrained to supplying a single color. Others are difficult to clean, sterilize and prepare for the next customer. Many of the devices are unwieldy and cumbersome. Additionally, the weight is unevenly distributed in many of the devices, making them even more difficult and awkward to use. Some attempt to solve the problem of controlling the amount of ink provided to the needle, but do so ineffectively. None of the devices provide a safe, convenient, and quick way to change between colors during the application of a tattoo.
In view of the above related art, there remains a need for a tattooing device which is capable of efficiently applying multiple colors in one tattoo operation without the need for time consuming procedures.
Applicant believes the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.